theaevilonuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The New Vision Rebels
The New Vision Rebels were a Thorix-based group of humans that banded together became close friends with the aim of creating a better the universe with their individual gifts. They were originally known as the New Vision but when they rebelled against the government of CONTINENT they adapted the name to suit their activities after a joke by Matt Betts. Members History Founding Original Two When chance brought two low powered superhuman mutates together it was unlikely that they would create one of the most influential and widely known groups in all of the universe. Both Amy Chadwick and Molly Brown were effected by the warp ripple effect and subsequently decided to learn to fight at Shorthage MMA club. It was at this club that the two become close friends. As their friendship strengthened and grew they learned of each other's powers and the individual story of how they got them. One of Amy's friend was robbed at knife point so she decided to take on the mantel of Wingspark and do her best to make her city of New Merton a safer place. On her quest for justice Wingspark took a bullet in her side putting her in hospital for a month, unable to move for the duration. Molly came to visit her and was convinced that the two should bad together as alone they wouldn't make any difference. The recovered Wingspark and newly name Memorylink founded the New Vision group and fought together for the people they loved. The Tri Join More Girl Power Last Additions War of Thorix No matter the good that the members of New Vision spread, they could not defeat the true evil that was at play, the oppression of the people and the source of all of Thorix's pain came from its worldwide government that had many years before seized power through war and conquest. The Visions had been looking into a sketchy group of underground criminals, but the information led them to a government controlled facility bringing them directly into the firing line of the UTP (United Thorix Party). They were arrested and publically trialled which sparked outrage in the population of New Merton that eventually spread to the capital, Easeot. Rioting was punished by police brutality and further restrictions on the people of Thorix and the world broke out into anarchy. A brave group of civilians bombed the prison where the New Vision were being kept freeing them and allowing them to flee to a nearby star system of Slyvari. Meeting Logan of the White Their entry of the Slyvari was an unwelcomed on as their spacecraft was seized and crash landed on a planet known as Lupas, where they were presented before some sort of Emperor. Liberation of Thorix The New Vision Begins Logan eventually had to return to Lupas and his people of the Lupex empire but not without a gift for his new family, a spaceship he had commissioned by one of the greatest ship builders in the Lupex Empire, using a new technology as its fuel. A Mad Scientist